1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf score booklets and processes related thereto, and more particularly relates to golf score booklets which assist golfers in playing the various holes of a golf course and keeping score and processes related to graphic depictions for such booklets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a challenging sport which is becoming increasingly popular. Golf players often represent an attractive market segment which advertisers of real estate, brokerage services and other high end services would like to expose their advertisements to. Golf courses typically provide players with a score card, and many provide cards or booklets which provide graphic depictions of the holes as well as giving various bits of information such as distances from various landmarks to the pin. Most booklets and cards do not provide a format which can be easily and conveniently clipped into a flat position to simultaneously exhibit a first page having a graphic depiction of the hole being played, a score card having a scoring grid matrix of a size suitable for standard golf scoring pencils, and a second page having suitable space for substantial display of advertising.
Prior combined score cards and/or booklets suffered from one or more deficiencies with respect to ease and convenience of use or with respect to adequacy of exposure of golfers to advertisements or other promotional messages when held in a flat clipped position in a conventional golf cart steering wheel clip. Consequently, conventional score cards and booklets typically fail to simultaneously display a graphic depiction of the hole, a respective golf score matrix, and an advertisement page and/or are inconvenient for clipping to a golf cart steering wheel clip and retention thereby without interfering with normal steering operation of the cart.
Additionally, the graphic depictions of the holes typically were lacking in either accuracy, detail, aesthetics, specificity and/or color contrast.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf score booklet which will provide a flat open position which will simultaneously display a first page having a graphic depiction of the hole being played, a score card having a scoring grid matrix of a suitably large size and a second page having a suitable space for display of advertising. Additionally, there is a need for processes for improving the graphic depictions of golf course holes for such booklets and for accurately measuring the distances from landmarks to the center of golf course greens.